Life Goes On
by AddictusLector
Summary: Just because the War is over, it doesn't mean life gets any easier. It just means there are different demons to fight and battles to win. Un-beta'd.
1. Chapter 1

**Life Goes On**

Harry Potter x Torchwood

Disclaimer: I bow before all that is J. K. Rowling, Russel T Davies and the BBC.

A/N: Thank you for clicking on this. The first chapter is VERY similar, almost identical to my One-Shot (basically is my one-shot) in the HP verse, there's just a couple of added lines here and there. BTW, it may take a couple of chapters before the crossover actually happens.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Their laughter echoed throughout the surrounding landscape, a faintly smoking and damaged, but incredibly magnificent stone castle behind them. They stood on a slight hill, looking out towards a distant lake. At the centre of the lake, a small island could be seen, upon which was a pure white structure.

With a final chuckle, the figure on the right tossed a stick in the air before turning and shaking it at his companions, "Well, I think it's time for this to be put back where it belongs." The other two turned to him smiling softly. "You coming with me?"

As the young woman nodded her head, the other young man shook his, "Sorry, mate, not this time. I need to go find Mum, Dad and the others. See how George is."

The young woman reached out and took his hand, squeezing it softly. "We'll come find you after."

With a final nod to each other, the black-haired man and young woman turned to walk towards the lake, the red-headed man turning back towards the castle.

"Harry," the redhead called out. The two turned towards him, "It's all going to be-" with a choking, gargling sound, his voice cut off. Harry and Hermione's facial expressions rapidly transforming from relief and exhaustion to horror and disbelief. Behind Ron, a robed Death Eater was turning around and running away from the three best friends. His footsteps seeming to echo through the valley.

"RON!"

Hermione released a strangled gasp, "no."

As one they ran, reaching their friend, the final third to their trio, within a matter of seconds. It changed nothing. By the time they arrived at Ron's side, he had already fallen on weak knees to the ground. A pool of crimson blood quickly creeping across the cold stone floor.

As Hermione's hand reached for Ron's, her mind a frozen state of horror, Harry's sharpened. He quickly but gently rolled his friend onto his side, assessing his obvious injury. Time to put all those hours spent studying medical textbooks borrowed from Madame Pomfrey to use.

Use. Useful. Usefulness. Useless. Uselessness.

The gaping wound stretched all the way across Ron's back from his right shoulder to the left of his middle back, and reaching around to his front. Useless. None of Harry's mediocre training could fix this. Even Madame Pomfrey and the best healers at Saint Mungo's would have had their work cut out for them. But there would be no time for them to even try.

Harry's eyes must have portrayed his feelings of utter devastation; as Ron's eyes caught his, his resolve sunk in.

He gazed shifted back to Hermione. "Hermione-" Ron was cut off as he choked, blood spatters dotting his lips.

"Ron. Don't- Don't. It's okay, Ron, it's going to be okay. You're going to be okay. Right, Harry? Tell him Harry," Hermione's wild eyes implored briefly at Harry, before darting back to Ron. "It's- It's going to be okay. You have to be."

Harry's eyes still hadn't left Ron's. He nodded once at Ron, the briefest twitch of his head. Trying to acknowledge, and understand. But couldn't.

Ron's eyelids flickered, before he looked steadily back at Hermione.

"Hermione. I have always, and will always, love you. I just didn't always know it." Ron gasped, "Take- Take care of yourself. Find someone to move on with. For me. Please, Mione."

Hermione let out a strangled sob, before leaning forwards to press a gentle, desperate kiss to Ron's lips.

Ron turned his head. "Harry. It's all going to be different now." Harry choked, "Everything's going to change now. But, you. Harry Potter. You were my first true friend, and even when I was a stubborn prick, you were there. Harry-" despite Ron's lips being covered in coughed up blood, they had never been bluer. Even when he was tied to the bottom of the Black Lake. "Harry. Love you, mate. Look after the family, please… And take care of her for me, would ya. Not that she needs…" Ron's punctured lungs failed him. His mouth continued to work, trying to draw air into the collapsed organs. Until at last, with his best friend and girl friend clutching at his hands, his body stopped moving.

Hermione's sob came to a halt, caught in her throat, stunned by the moment.

Harry's form shook. Each shake harder than the last. Until an almighty roar ripped its way out of his body.

With a leap, Harry's form jumped across Ron's body, distorting mid-air before coming to land with a fearsome growl-like shriek. Where Harry was one soaring though the air, an immense figure now had taken his place. Its body and rear end closely resembled that of a lion, though the head and front legs were similar to those of an eagle, as did the rather impressive wings that rested upon the creatures back.

The formidable Griffin paused, crouched. Its tail twitching and beak clicking through the air.

Suddenly, it turned back to the scene it had just leaped over. For a brief moment, humanity returned to its eyes. It tilted its head back to release a long mournful screech.

Hermione looked up at the sound. Her blank eyes locked onto the dangerous creature in front of her, before she turned back to Ron's still figure.

The vacant look in Hermione's eyes devastated the now instinct-driven Harry further. The Griffin's stature shifted, regaining its bloodthirsty desires. With a leaping jump and its vast, powerful wings beating, the Griffin took off with speed.

Hermione looked up as the ground trembled from the creatures take off. She peered around, finding herself "Alone. All alone. I'm- I'm all alone." She glanced back down at Ron. "You left me. Just as I found you."

She slumped next to Ron, her hands and clothing covered in cooling blood, unable to do anything else. The adrenaline was wearing off and her body was beginning to quake and shiver.

* * *

Footsteps approached. Hermione stilled. She griped her wand tightly.

Maybe it was the Death Eater. Maybe he'd come back to see the handy work of his work. Maybe he wanted to finish off the rest of the trio. Well, the living one that had stayed at the scene, at least.

She would show him. She would have the final say. She would avenge Ron.

They had survived a war. The three of them being the most sought after throughout Britain. They had won. Conquered. Together.

They had let their guard down. Relaxed. Exhausted.

It had cost them.

And they would never forget it.

As a figure stumbled around the corner, Hermione leaped to her feet.

Black hair. Slight stature. On the short side. Harry?

Her grip on her wand threatened to snap it in half.

The figure got closer. Almost within reach. So close she could see the blood streaked, speckled and spotted across their clothing.

"St-," Hermione's voice broke, she took a deep breath, "STOP."

The figure staggered to a halt. Clutching his left ribs.

"Harry?" She questioned.

"Ask." He commanded.

"After he left, what did you do to cheer me up?"

"We danced." Harry choked.

Hermione smiled wryly, "Somehow, I don't think that's going to quite work this time."

Harry gazed back at her. "No. No it isn't."

As another sob escaped Hermione, Harry strode forwards, wrapping her in his arms. "To be honest," he murmured against her hair, "I'm not sure what, if anything, will. But, you and me, Mione. We'll try. It's what he'd want."

Hermione tightened her hold on him. Her rock. "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened."

"Sounds ideal doesn't it," Together they collapsed over their dead friend's body. Briefly releasing Hermione, Harry placed a hand on Ron's.

"I got him, mate. I got the bastard. Say Hi to everyone for us, would ya?"

* * *

A/N: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Goes On**

Harry Potter x Torchwood

Disclaimer: I bow before all that is J. K. Rowling, Russel T Davies and the BBC.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The following weeks blurred by, though time was a little ambiguous during this period. As he lived them, Harry felt that the days could not go any slower, but looking back, he remembered very little. There were only a few instances he could remember with any form of clarity.

* * *

 _"_ _We have to move him."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _They've only just lost one son, now they've lost another."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _I'm forever going to be the person that caused the death of two of their sons, brothers. Twin… oh Merlin, George."_

 _"_ _Harry…"_

 _"_ _This is all my fault."_

 _"_ _Harry…"_

 _"_ _Ron?"_

 _Harry and Hermione's heads shot up in the direction of the familiar voice._

 _"_ _Harry? Hermione?"_

 _Harry jumped up. "She can't find out like this. She can't see him like this."_

 _With a wave of his wand, Ron was on a stretcher, a sheet covering him and the blood had been cleaned from the floor._

 _"_ _Go to her Harry. I'll watch him until you get back. Get the others to."_

 _Harry gazed at Hermione, unsure if he should leave her at this time._

 _"_ _RON? HARRY?"_

 _Ginny's voice made up his mind for him. He took off back towards the castle._

 _"_ _Gin."_

 _Ginny turned, a sad smile crossing her face._

 _"_ _Harry."_

 _Harry reached for her, pulling her into his arms. Ginny's arms came to his waist, squeezing him tightly. He savoured the moment, unsure if she'd ever let him near her again._

 _"_ _Gin. We need to get your family."_

 _"_ _Their in the Hall. Can't we go to them."_

 _"_ _I- I need to tell them something."_

 _"_ _Come one then," she said pulling away and grabbing his arm ready to lead him to the hall._

 _"_ _No Ginny. This needs to be done in private." Ginny looked at him confused, "Go get them. All of them. Bring Fred. I'll meet you in the old receiving room off the Entrance Hall."_

 _"_ _Okay… Harry what's going on?"_

 _Harry choked, "Just go Gin. I'll tell you as soon as you get back."_

 _Ginny let go of his arm, puzzled. "Okay."_

 _Harry stood watching her as she turned and ran back towards the Great Hall, before turning and heading back to Hermione and Ron._

 _"_ _Come on." Harry gently ordered Hermione, pulling her off Ron's body. "We need to tell them. They deserve to know."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _Together they each grabbed an end of the stretcher and began walking. By the time they got to where Harry had told Ginny to meet him, the Weasley's were already there._

 _"_ _Harry? Hermione? What's going- No…" Mrs Weasley's whispered sob tore Harry's already flayed heartstrings._

 _"_ _We were on the way to Dumbledore's tumb." Harry began to explain in a monotone, "We stopped not far from the bridge, Ron turned to come back to you. We'd barely got a few more meters, when he called out. The Death Eater was behind him. The curse had already been cast. Then he- He just- He just-" Harry stopped, overcome with emotion._

 _"_ _We tried," Hermione continued, "There was nothing we could do. By the time, we had reached him, there was just blood. Everywhere."_

 _Mr and Mrs Weasley's sobs echoed throughout the room. Bill, Charlie and Percy standing behind them, tears dripping down their faces. Ginny had knelt next to Ron, lightly stroking his hair. George stared at Harry._

 _"_ _Then what?"_

 _"_ _George…"_

 _"_ _Then what?"_

 _Harry drew in a shuddering breath, "I-, I examined his wound. It covered most of his back and curled around to his front… And it was so… deep… I didn't know enough. Didn't know how to save him, if I could save him. He knew. He knew he wasn't going to… So, he said goodbye."_

 _"_ _And then?"_

 _"_ _He died, George," Hermione muttered._

 _"_ _The Death Eater? What happened to him?"_

 _"_ _Dead, too."_

 _George turned blank eyed back to Harry, glancing down at the splatters of blood coating his clothing. George stumbled, before regaining his balance and striding over towards Harry._

 _"_ _George…" Bill cautioned._

 _"_ _George, I'm so…" Harry started, but was unable to finish._

 _George pulled him close, grasping desperately at Harry._

 _"_ _It's not your fault."_

 _"_ _I-"_

 _"_ _No. He loved you. He… you and Hermione, you made him a better person." Hermione released a strangled gasp. George reached over and dragged her into his clutches._

 _"_ _I am so sorry…" Harry cried._

 _One by one, the Weasley family came together, each clinging to the other._

* * *

 _"_ _Mr. Potter?"_

 _Harry paused at the sound of his name being called. In light of recent events, many people had taken to calling his name, in some shape or form, waiting a moment of their Saviour's time for a picture, interview or autograph. This voice, though. This voice was the reason he was still around to be disturbed._

 _"_ _Mrs. Malfoy." Harry turned to see Narcissa Malfoy standing before him._

 _"_ _Mr. Potter, I know this must be an awful time, but… Please, when you get a moment, read this?"_

 _Narcissa handed Harry a piece of folded parchment._

 _Harry looked up at her, "What's this about, ma'am?"_

 _"_ _Please Mr. Potter, read it."_

 _Later that day, in the privacy of his room at the Weasley household, Harry cracked the seal of the parchment._

Mr. Potter,

Harry, if I may. I would like to thank you and congratulate you on your defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort. The Malfoy Family, along with the rest of the Wizarding world, owe you a Life Debt. However, I think the consequences of such defeat have greatly diminished the relief and joy that should have come with the occasion. I do so deeply apologise for the death of your loved ones.

On to business, and the other reason for this missive. As I'm sure you have heard, the Ministry is looking to _make an example_ of all Death Eater's that were captured, or not killed, during the War. One such Death Eater, is my son. Please. I have no right to ask this of you, but I am going to anyway. As a Mother. As a member of the Black family. Your family. Please. I beg of you. Please help him.

I also ask, if you may give the second envelope to Andromeda, I believe it's time to try to find some of the peace lost between us sisters.

With Thanks,

Narcissa Malfoy nee Black

Lady of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy

P.S. To help ease the challenges that are likely to occur in this post-War world, I would advise that you visit the Goblins.

 _Harry looked up from the letter after re-reading it twice. Grabbing his cloak from the end of the bed, Harry stood. Bounding down the stairs, he reached the fire place and grabbed the pot of Floo Powder from the mantle._

 _"_ _Harry? Where are you going?" Ginny peaked around the corner of lounge doorway._

 _Harry paused, "To get some answers."_

 _"_ _About?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure."_

 _"_ _Hmm… Want some company?" Harry stared at Ginny, "I mean, I don't…"_

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Okay," she smiled at him, "I'll get my coat."_

* * *

 _"_ _So… your Lord Potter-Black now… should I curtsey?" Ginny giggles, as they walked out of Gringotts._

 _"_ _Leave off, Gin." Harry groused at her._

 _"_ _I'm sorry…" She chuckled, "Though you should probably spend a bit of time with Bill for the next couple of months." Harry looked at her puzzled. Ginny sighed, "You're a Lord, Harry."_

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _Exactly," Ginny laughed, "You need to learn exactly what that means. Bill is not only the Heir of House Weasley, he also works with the Goblins, he's the one you should talk to. Or maybe Andromeda Tonks. You're the Head of the Potter and Black families now. You have responsibilities."_

 _The Potter and Black Families. The_ Black _Family. That sneaky snake. It made more sense now._

 _"_ _Ginny. Ginevra Molly Weasley. You bloody genius. Whatever would I do without you." Harry proclaimed, seizing her around the waist and pulling her in for a loud kiss._

 _Ginny giggled, before pulling away grinning, "Oh?"_

 _"_ _Yep." Harry grinned back, "We need to talk. Discuss this," he motioned between the two of them, "Discuss us. For now though, I have people to see, etiquette to learn and responsibilities to take care of."_

 _Ginny blushed, "Well then Lord Potter-Black. You had best get me home. My, my, what would my Father say about the time?"_

 _Harry chuckled, "And your brothers…"_

 _The happy light faded from their eyes. The easy and flowing air between them suddenly resonated with pain and grief._

 _Ginny sighed, "Home time."_

 _Harry nodded, grabbing her arm. He then proceeded to apparate the two of them to just outside the Burrow's wards._

* * *

For the next several weeks, Harry studied intensely on the comings and goings of the Pureblood Wizarding world. He dedicated his days to learning their customs and etiquette. His nights, however, he spent with the remaining Weasley family and getting to know post-War Ginny. During any other spare time he found himself with, he would visit the Tonk's household and play with his little godson.

Harry had just put little Edward Remus Lupin down in his bed. After gazing down at the sweet sleeping baby, he turned and left the room, coming to join Andromeda in the sitting room.

"How was he?"

"Good. Had a bath, then was out like a light." Harry grinned.

Andromeda smiled back, before gaining a more serious air, "Harry…" Andromeda hesitated.

"Andy? What's wrong?"

"Harry, these past weeks. I know how hard the war was on you," Harry went to interrupt, "and I'm not saying that it wasn't difficult on others. Ha, Merlin knows. I lost my husband, daughter and son-in-law to those bastard Death Eaters. But you. Not one second of your life, after that Halloween night, hasn't been influenced and controlled by either the Ministry, or the Light or Dark leaders."

"Andy…"

"When you first came to me, to learn about Purebloods. To learn how to navigate in their world, how to mingle with the best of them. I admit, I was a bit worried. Wasn't sure whether ALL of you had come out the other side. Teddy… he's all I have left, and I was worried. Worried…"

"Andy, it's okay. I can't imagine the mess I must have looked like after the War and then Ron…"

"What I'm trying to say is… There was no need for me to worry Harry. Seeing you with Teddy. It shows me just how good of a Dad you're going to be one day. And, I hope that one day…" Andy trailed off, looking into the distance.

"Andy?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts, chuckling wetly, "Sorry, you must mind a sentimental old lady."

"Oh Andy."

"Anyway. Seeing you with Teddy, seeing how strong you are after all that you have been through. It gives me hope. It also confirms a few theory's I have had floating around my head, ever since you gave me that letter."

Harry's eyes widened. Andromeda suddenly leaned back in her chair, eyeing Harry warily, "It is the Malfoy's trail in two days…"

"Andy…"

"Narcissa mentioned in her letter that she had requested a favour from you. A favour regarding the outcome of the trail. That she'd asked you to allow a known Death Eater go free."

"Look, Andy."

"That you'd allow members of the family that housed Voldemort for the last 3 years go free."

"I haven't decided anything, I won't do it if you don't want-"

"Do what you have to do."

"-me to… Andy?"

"I may have renounced most of my family all those years ago for their prejudice opinions. I may have turned my back on my sisters, quite possibly at the worst time imaginable. The Black family, as well as the Malfoy's and Lestrange's, have done some absolutely, despicable acts. But this is _you_ Harry. This has been _your_ war ever since the Wizarding world pushed their problems onto you as a fifteen-month old baby."

Harry looked at Andy, tears in his eyes.

"To be truthful Harry, I was the Grey sister. Bella, she was a mean-hearted, stone-cold Black, though her up-bringing and arranged marriage to Rodolphus was probably what tipped the iceberg of her inherited Black Madness. Her life was planned and orchestrated from the second she was born. I… I was the middle child. I think the family put so much pressure on Bella, I was forgotten… At the start, I would curse Bella for that… When I met Ted… Well, it was a blessing. But Cissa… she was so pure. She was such a beautiful child. So full of hope, a light at the end of the Black tunnel. Then came her marriage to Lucius. And… her will, her innocence… it just seeped out of her. She didn't choose that life, Harry. Before the War ended, I had only heard from her once since I left. She sent me an owl, just after she had birthed Draco. She wanted to leave, to get out. Yet she couldn't. Draco had to come first, and if she left… she never would have been able to see him again. He truly would have become his Father's son."

Andromeda delicately wiped at the tears pouring down her face.

"She made do. She did what she could. She did what she had to," Harry murmured.

"Yes."

"I nearly killed Draco in Sixth Year."

Andy looked up, stunned.

"I used a spell I knew nothing about. _Sectumsempra_. 'For your enemies'. I was so obsessed with him that year. Convinced he was up to something. He was. No one listened to me. I cornered him, in a bathroom, he was crying. We started duelling, he cast the Cruciatus curse, so I used the spell. Professor Snape saved him. Then, the night Dumbledore was killed, Draco was there, on the Astronomy tower. He was there to kill Dumbledore." Harry sighed. "So much happened that night. It really kick-started the war."

"Harry…"

"He couldn't do it. Draco… He couldn't kill Dumbledore. Then, during the final battle, I saved him. He almost died in the Room of Requirement. Killed by _Fiendfyre_ , cast by one of his own cronies. I flew him out. Then later, in the Forbidden Forest, Narcissa lied to Voldemort."

Andromeda gasped, hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"He had hit me with _Avada_ … I was playing dead when he sent someone, Narcissa, to check. She told Voldemort I was dead. She saved my life."

Harry leaned back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I could live with myself if I let them both go to Azkaban. Lucius… he can get the Kiss for all I care. His only redeeming quality is that he chose family in the Final Battle. But, Narcissa… Draco… they don't deserve that. They, and their actions, are merely a product of War."

Later that night, after Harry had left, Andromeda whispered to herself, "It gives me hope that you will be ready to look after him full-time soon… You give me hope, Lord Harry James Potter-Black."

* * *

A/N: Thanks...


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Goes On**

Harry Potter x Torchwood

Disclaimer: I bow before all that is J. K. Rowling, Russel T Davies and the BBC.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

As Harry was straightening his robes, a knock sounded at his door.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"George…" Harry trailed off, unsure of how George was going to react to his plans for today. This was the one Weasley he had avoided most since he had received the letter from Narcissa, unsure of how he would respond to his decision.

George looked at Harry nervously, "Look, Harry…"

"HARRY!" Both men flinched, wands automatically falling into their hands as they spun towards the door. "IT'S TIME TO GO!"

Harry let out a deep breath, relaxing slightly and putting away his wand. "I'll be down in a sec, Gin."

"OKAY."

As George turned back towards him, Harry began, "George, I know that- It's just that-. Look. This is just something that I have to do. They don't deserve this. Not really. And I am sorry. I know you probably don't see it that way. But…"

Harry trailed off as he noticed George looking at him intently, more aware than he had seen him in weeks. Assumedly finding what he had been searching for, George swallowed, looking around the room distractedly.

"Rookwood got the Kiss." George's voice broke.

Brows furrowed, Harry looked at George confused.

"So did the Lestrange twins."

"George."

"With all but three of the trials over, most of the bastards are either in Azkaban or are soulless husks... All those people they threatened, hurt. Tortured. Raped. Killed. Or left in a hospital wing as little more than breathing bodies."

Harry sighed, looking down and away from George, defeated.

"They've made a monument, ya know… at Hogwarts…"

"I know."

"Lily Potter. James Potter. Albus Dumbledore. Cedric Diggory. Emmeline Vance. Regulus Black. Colin Creevey. Lavender Brown. Ted Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin. Remus Lupin. Sirius Black. Hedwig. Dobby."

Harry sobbed. "Stop."

"Fr-Fred Weasley. Ron… Weasley."

"STOP."

"No." George fumed. "They're dead, Harry. They're all dead. My twin. My brother. Our brothers. Our friends. Family. Gone. Forever."

"I KNOW." Harry yelled. "Don't you think I don't know that. Of all people. Me."

Harry turned haunted eyes onto George.

"I mean. Hell, George. I'm the reason most of them are dead. I'm the reason Cedric never got to become the man he could have been. I'm the reason Colin was even fighting. I'm the reason Dora and Remus don't get to watch their son grow up… Teddy's an orphan now. He's all alone."

Harry choked down his next sob, "But you know what. I'm not going to be the one responsible for the end of the Malfoy line too. Narcissa and Draco. Those two. Out of all the others. They don't deserve this. So hate me. Hate me for as long as you need to. Because I'm doing this. Whatever I have to, to keep them alive and out of that Hell hole. This war doesn't have to be the end of anymore people."

"Okay."

"Alright. So… okay? Okay, so hate me for however long. I just.. I have to do this."

"Okay."

"Okay."

George smiled.

"… What now?"

"I don't hate you Harry."

"What?"

"HARRY. COME ON. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE."

"IN A MINUTE, GIN!"

"I don't hate you, Harry. Not for this."

"But… you were angry."

"Yep."

"George. Please."

"Look, you really should go. You don't want to be late." George sighed. "But, Harry. I know you. I know how easily you can be… manipulated sometimes…" Harry opened his mouth to interrupt, "No, listen. With all due respect to Dumbledore, he was the one who manipulated you the most. And I know you know what I'm talking about. Your whole life has just been one manipulation after another. This war… it's ruined a lot of lives. But you… you're so good Harry. Despite everything, you are still so selfless, so _innocent_. And, all it would take for someone to take advantage of that is to say a couple of words. Play on your innocence and selflessness and you'd be there. Helping them. Say, even getting them out of the Kiss or a life imprisonment in Azkaban."

Harry frowned.

"I know about the letter. No matter how much you tried to avoid me and hide it… You know how us Weasley's can be… especially about you. We worry. And we talk. And we stick our noses in. And then do whatever we can to help our little knobbly-kneed adopted family member."

Harry smiled lightly, glad that he could rely on them.

"I respect your decision, but I just needed to make sure you weren't pressured into it by anyone. That you are doing this because it's what you think is the right thing to do, not because you've been guilt-ed into it. It's your choice Harry, and all the family respects it."

"Thanks George."

George grabbed Harry, pulling him in for a hug. "It's not a problem, bro. Besides, if you can withstand my harrassing, the Wizengamot should be a piece of cake."

Harry chuckled, before sobering up once more, "I miss them, George."

George choked, "Me too. Everyday."

* * *

"Councillor, does the defence have any witnesses?"

The members of the Wizengamot sat in bated breath, many wondering if this trial would take the same unexpected course as the previous. Surely not, they assumed, the rivalry between the Malfoy and Potter heirs was legendary, surpassing even that shared by their fathers before them.

Well. You know what happens to those who assume things.

"I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black, stand as a witness for the defendant, Heir Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

Whispers echoed throughout the court, as the Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot muttered, "Of course you do, Mr Potter."

Harry nodded to the relieved looking Malfoy lawyer before striding forward and turning to face the court from the witness stand.

"Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, I stand before you for the second time today in the defence of a fellow wizard. A wizard who many of you consider to be criminal. A criminal who sided with the Dark Lord Voldemort and no doubt had a hand in an untold number of illicit actions. A criminal who, like his father should belong in Azkaban."

With these solemn words and the agreeing murmurs from the audience, Draco slumped slightly in his seat, defeated.

"As I said, I am here in the defence of this wizard. A wizard who despite his family, and upbringing, despite all of the odds being pitted against him, realised what was right and what was wrong. In the Final Battle, Draco Malfoy stood against Voldemort. Against members of his family, his friends. I am not saying that Draco didn't, and doesn't, have his faults, or that what he has done during the few years hasn't garnered some need for some form of punishment. What I am saying is, can we blame him for his actions when all he was doing was following the orders and suggestions of a man who he trusted, his father. Can anyone here honestly say that they have never done anything that they shouldn't have, for someone that they trusted, or to get the attention of someone that they love? I certainly can't. Are you going to put me in Azkaban for that?"

Harry paused, looking around the room, before settling his gaze upon Malfoy.

"At the end of the day, he stood against his family, his friends, his teachings and he chose to help the side of the Light. I do not believe, for one second, that Draco Malfoy belongs in Azkaban."

The members of the Wizengamot sat in shocked silence. Draco staring in disbelief at Harry.

"Now, does anyone have any questions?"

With that, the court erupted.

* * *

A/N: Please review! Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
